Fae-berry
by iRockgirl
Summary: AU. Rachel es una súcubo que no sabe realmente lo que es y viaja de una ciudad a otra, escapando de los crímenes que comete a base de su naturaleza. Pero en esta nueva ciudad, sin querer, encontrará las respuestas que siempre ha estado buscando, conocerá a un par de humanos que le enseñaran el valor de la amistad y a una loba solitaria que le mostrará el amor.
1. Prólogo

_**Glee no me pertenece. Lost Girl tampoco.  
Todos los derechos a Fox y Ryan Murphy. A Showcase y Michelle Lovretta. Respectivamente.**_

* * *

_**Prólogo.**_

_Todo el mundo dice que la vida es complicada. He escuchado como la gente maldice su existencia más de lo que me gustaría. Se quejan porque no tienen el auto que esperaban tener, porque el color de cabello no les quedó como querían, porque fracasaron en la cita con la persona que les gustaba. Y luego están las personas que viven a base de dudas existenciales. Yo quiero patearlos a todos en el rostro, pero luego recuerdo que ya he hecho suficiente daño._

_Yo no sé quién soy, exactamente, porque no sé quiénes son mis verdaderos padres, ni sé de dónde vengo, mucho menos para dónde voy. Pero la peor parte no es esa, la peor parte es que, en realidad, no sé __**qué**__ soy._

_Tengo 28 años y he vivido los diez últimos años de mi vida recorriendo el mundo. Estuve en tantos lugares que ya se me confunden, pero lo que nunca voy a olvidar, es porqué los dejé._

_Soy un monstruo, una aberración, una violación natural. _

_He intentado entenderme durante todos estos años, he intentado buscar tantas explicaciones como autocontrol, pero no he obtenido ninguno de los dos._

_Y aquí estoy otra vez, en un nuevo lugar que se transformará en mi refugio hasta que tenga que escapar nuevamente. Ontario es una provincia grande, lo que la hace un lugar muy fácil para pasar desapercibida, eso me gusta, aunque, desapercibida o no, sé que tendré que largarme en cuanto me entre hambre y deba saciarla._

_Está bien, creo que a esta altura se están creando una idea algo confusa de mí, o tal vez no tanto, les explicaré: Mi significado de hambre es algo diferente al de ustedes. Me alimento de comida, como todos, pero también necesito algo más para sobrevivir. No sé lo que es, pero sé que es más fuerte que yo. Al final, todo nos volvemos primitivos cuando nos falta lo esencial, ¿no? _

_El punto es que yo… me alimento de otras personas… o algo así. Ni siquiera yo puedo explicarlo, pero tiene que ver con el deseo, más específicamente el deseo sexual. Yo logro que la gente me desee sólo con un suave toque de mi mano y una vez que he implantado ese deseo en ellos, se los succiono del cuerpo hasta quitarles la vida._

_Lo sé, a mí tampoco me gusta, pero es lo que soy. Ojalá pudiera controlarlo. _

_Como sea, no me gusta darle muchas vueltas a ese asunto, como ya vieron, no es nada lindo. Cada vez que me alimento le quito la vida a alguien, por lo tanto, cada vez que me alimento, debo escapar hacia otro lugar. _

_Como lo estoy haciendo ahora._

_Acabo de llegar y con un poco de mis "habilidades" he logrado encontrar un trabajo, un lugar donde vivir y un viejo auto amarillo descapotable que con algo de arreglo quedará decente. Les explicaré nuevamente: A veces tiene sus ventajas ser yo. Esa capacidad extraña de crear deseo en otras personas con sólo tocarlas, no sólo se puede ocupar cuando necesito alimentarme, también la puedo ocupar como un método de persuasión, y eso es lo que acabo de hacer para conseguir un trabajo como camarera en un bar. Lo sé, no es mucho, y sé que podría conseguir algo mejor, pero la idea, como ya dije, es pasar desapercibida. Lamentablemente, mi apariencia no me ayuda mucho._

_No sé si es por lo que soy y todo este martirio con el que cargo, pero soy excesivamente atractiva. No, no estoy diciendo que soy linda, es otra cosa a la que me refiero. Mi tez morena tiene el aspecto de haber sido cautelosamente bronceada, pero en realidad, es así por naturaleza. Tengo el cabello castaño, muy largo, terminado en ondas que se mezclan con las puntas rubias que le teñí hace poco, cuando llegué a la última ciudad en la que estuve. No creo que mi rostro sea demasiado bonito, yo no lo creo así. Tengo enormes ojos café y mis carnosos labios rojos son una de las cosas que más me gusta de mí, pero mi nariz es demasiado prominente, y le da un aspecto algo tosco a mi cara, según yo. Sin embargo, creo que de todas formas le gusto a las personas. Mi cuerpo es menudo, soy bastante pequeña, pero mis atributos están todos correctamente puestos. Me enorgullezco del par de piernas kilométricas y tonificadas que me pertenecen, son lindas, siempre lo pienso cuando descanso sobre la cama y las alzo en el aire. En fin, a eso me refiero cuando digo que soy excesivamente atractiva. No es sobre cómo luzco, sino sobre cómo la gente me ve, y como la hago sentir con el meneo de mis caderas, o con el suave recorrido de mi lengua sobre mis labios._

_Hm, dejaré de hablar sobre mi apariencia ahora porque me pone un poco incómoda, tal vez alguien les pueda contar esto de una forma más objetiva._

_Me río sola, porque no dejo que nadie se me acerque lo suficiente como para que pueda contarles a ustedes sobre mí. Mucho menos sobre mi cuerpo, todos aquellos que lo han conocido están muertos ahora._

_Bueno, avancemos con esto. Justo ahora, estoy tras la enorme barra de madera de este bar. No es tan malo, a decir verdad, no es un bar de mala muerte, es el bar de un hotel de tres estrellas de la ciudad. No me puedo quejar, aunque como en todas partes, hay un desagradable pervertido frente a mí._

_Me pide dos vasos de Martini con limón y se los sirvo con mi mejor sonrisa fingida, es verdaderamente desagradable, es como si tuviera la palabra "depravado" escrita en toda la cara. Me giro un segundo y cuando me vuelvo, él y su sonrisa apestosa se dirigen a mí._

—_Esto es para ti, preciosa. —Me dice y me extiende el vaso._

_Me pregunto si creerá que soy idiota, es obvio que le metió algo. Le sonrío y lo rechazo gentilmente, diciéndole que la política no me permite beber en horario de trabajo y me alejo de él antes de que pueda responderme. Pero no le saco la vista de encima, los tipos como él son mi objetivo favorito, puesto que no me hacen sentir tanta culpa, sólo si los atrapo en el momento correcto._

_Observo como una chica de clara ascendencia latina entra en el bar, es sólo unos centímetros más alta que yo, tiene la tez morena y lleva una peluca corta y castaña. Se dirige hacia el final de la barra y claro, el asqueroso tipo le pone el ojo de inmediato y agarra los dos vasos para acercarse. Miro detenidamente la interacción y… ¡mierda! Se ha bebido el vaso de un trago, ¿acaso su madre nunca le enseñó que no hay que aceptar cosas de extraños?_

_La chica se aleja por una de las puertas, me sorprende un poco, ha estado sólo unos minutos aquí, y el tipo la sigue, obviamente. Yo le doy una sonrisa a mi último cliente y tomo mi chaqueta para irme por el mismo camino que hicieron esos dos. _

_Cuando llego, el ascensor ya se ha ido así que bajo rápidamente por las escaleras, alcanzándolo dos pisos más abajo. Al abrirse la puerta, veo como la muchacha está algo desorientada, algo que me esperaba, entonces no lo pienso, me estoy muriendo de hambre._

_Tomo al desagradable tipo por la solapa de su abrigo y le coqueteo un poco, lanzándolo contra la pared del ascensor mientras siento como detrás de mí la chica se desvanece en el suelo. Sin testigos, perfecto._

_Pongo mis manos sobre su rostro y noto como su semblante cambia, como sus pupilas se dilatan y sus piernas flaquean ligeramente. No quiero perder el tiempo, ¿quién de ustedes perdería el tiempo si estuviera con un hambre atroz y tuviera un suculento plato de su comida favorita en frente? Nadie, lo sé. Yo tampoco._

_Me acerco a su boca y lo beso, lo distraigo y cuando está completamente entregado su libido me abruma y ya no me puedo detener. Estoy succionando su alma. No hay control, no hay protestas, sólo satisfacción en mi cuerpo y una sonrisa idiotizada en su rostro inerte. Lo he vaciado hasta la muerte. _

_Su cuerpo cae al suelo y las puertas del ascensor de abren justo a tiempo para que salga caminando hacia mi auto y desaparezca de ese lugar. Pero las cosas no pretendían salir como siempre, al parecer._

_Escucho un suave quejido y luego la adormilada voz de la chica que había olvidado estaba en el ascensor. Me pregunta si pienso dejarla ahí y yo maldigo, porque no necesito esto justo ahora, tengo que salir de esta ciudad cuanto antes. Pese a eso, no puedo dejarla ahí, lo sé. No importa lo que sea, no importa lo que debo hacer para sobrevivir, una parte de mí es un ser humano, o al menos un ser que siente._

_Me devuelvo y con agilidad la cargo sobre mi hombro, nuevamente dormida, y la meto en el asiento trasero de mi viejo auto, el mismo que arranco a toda velocidad. Esto será sencillo: la dejaré dormida sobre el sillón mientras empaco todo de nuevo y me largo a otro lugar._

_¿Qué podría salir mal?_

* * *

**Nota:** Bien, este es mi primer fanfic. Para quienes hayan visto Lost Girl, la historia está BASADA en la serie, es decir, yo tomé la idea principal de la serie para escribir este fanfic, no es una fiel adaptación, por lo cual me tomaré la libertad de hacer bastantes cambios (como pueden haber notado en el resumen). Las razones para esto son pocas y sencillas:

- No quiero aburrir a quienes hayan visto o vean la serie y sepan lo que va a pasar.  
- Y porque quiero fusionar algunas historias de Lost Girl con personajes de Glee, cosa que no sería posible si no altero ciertos argumentos.

Para quienes NO hayan visto la serie, no se preocupen, no es necesario que lo hayan hecho para entender lo que pasa, la misma historia les irá contando lo que necesiten saber. Y bueno, en el caso de que se pierdan en algún punto, siempre existen los comentarios o los PM para preguntar.

En fin, aclarado esto, espero que les guste. No habrá notas tan largas de aquí en adelante.

Si llegaron hasta aquí, gracias por darme una oportunidad. _**¡Dejen un review!**_


	2. Santana

**_Glee no me pertenece. Lost Girl tampoco.  
Todos los derechos a Fox y Ryan Murphy. A Showcase y Michelle Lovretta. Respectivamente._**

* * *

_**Santana.**_

Entró en la vieja casa, cerrando la puerta con una fulminante patada y dejó a la chica del ascensor sobre el sillón. Podía quedarse ahí todo lo que quisiera, pero ella tenía una huida que hacer y no iba a perder más tiempo.

Subió hasta su habitación, se quitó la chaqueta y tomó un pequeño bolso de cuero negro. Se aproximó hasta un rincón donde tenía todas sus cosas y con tres rápidos movimientos las metió dentro del bolso. De la misma forma, se encargó de la poca ropa que tenía colgada en el cordel que cruzaba de una pared a otra justo fuera de su habitación y lanzó el bolso sobre la cama. Se quitó la ropa sucia y la reemplazo de inmediato por un pantalón de cuero negro, una delgada camiseta del mismo color, una chaqueta a juego con los pantalones y un par de botas de taco alto que le llegaban hasta las rodillas.

Una chica atractiva, vestida de manera atractiva podía ser una bomba, así que había adoptado el negro como su color en su misión de pasar inadvertida. A veces le resultaba.

Se acercó hacia una destartalada chimenea que estaba, claramente, fuera de uso, y metió la mano por uno de los orificios entre las tablas. Con algo de esfuerzo sacó una bolsa transparente, llena de identificaciones falsas. Sonrió, algo entristecida y volvió hasta su habitación para tomar la ropa usada y meterla en un barril el cual roció con una pequeña botella de parafina y le prendió fuego.

—Fue un bonito lugar —susurró para sí misma y agregó con una mueca de disgusto: —Mientras duró.

Suspiró pesadamente y, arrojando las cerillas a un lado, tomó el bolso que había sobre la cama para dirigirse nuevamente escaleras abajo y salir de ese lugar para nunca más volver.

Pero nada estaba saliendo como quería. Mientras caminaba con cautela hacia la puerta de salida, su pie golpeó una lata de refresco que estaba en el suelo y el ruido fue suficiente para despertar a su indeseada compañera. Maldijo por lo bajo y se giró.

—Lo siento, yo ya me iba. —Dijo con una voz suave pero de todas formas exaltó a la muchacha quién se levantó asustada, preguntando dónde estaba y quién era ella. —Vale, cálmate. Estás bien, sólo te desmayaste anoche y podría haberte llevado a tu casa pero resulta que ninguna de estas billeteras es tuya. —Terminó por recriminarle con algo de malhumor mientras le lanzaba suavemente una de las tantas billeteras que había encontrado entre las pertenencias de la chica.

—Soy… recolectora de… billeteras extrañas. —Se excusó la muchacha, aún algo desorientada.

—No te estoy juzgando, me alegro que estés bien. —Dijo con una sonrisa forzada y se dispuso a salir por fin.

¿Ya dije que nada estaba saliendo como quería? La muchacha de aspecto latino reclamó no sentirse bien, antes de que la morena más pequeña pudiera dar siquiera cinco pasos y eso la obligó a voltearse.

—¿Qué pasó anoche? ¿Alguien me dio algo o qué? —Le preguntó y carraspeó ligeramente.

—Sí, ya sabes, los tipos desagradables y pervertidos de repente hacen eso. Y tú alucinaste un montón de cosas. —Le comentó con una sonrisa burlona.

—Oh, ¿entonces no te comiste la cara de un tipo en el ascensor? —Preguntó la morena más alta, comenzando a ordenar sus ideas.

—No —La pequeña rió y se acercó ligeramente. —No hubo ningún banquete facial en ninguna parte. Eso es… una locura.

—¡Menos mal! Porque eso sería… espeluznante. —Comentó la chica con una mezcla de diversión y alivio mientras sacaba su teléfono del bolsillo de su chaqueta y ponía a reproducir su última grabación.

Su cara se transformó, pasó del alivio al horror absoluto y levantó su vista para encontrarse con los ojos de la otra morena que la miraba agotada.

—Los niños y sus teléfonos con cámara. —Susurró, rendida. Y dio un par de rápidos pasos hacia la otra chica que se levantó como un resorte y corrió en dirección contraria, rodeando el sillón. —¡Vale, no te alteres! —Le pidió, pero no sirvió de nada.

—¡Estoy alterada! —Gritó la invitada no deseada, volviendo a mirar su teléfono.

—¿Qué fue lo que te dije? —Preguntó la morena más baja, refiriéndose a que le había pedido que no se alterara.

—¡Cómo no me voy a alterar! —Jadeó la chica, sin dejar de ver la pantalla de su teléfono. —¿Te has visto?

—Sí. —Le respondió, entre nerviosa y dolida.

—¿Lo mataste? —Volvió a preguntar la latina con el mismo tono alterado.

—¿Quieres relajarte? —Paciencia era lo que necesitaba y lo que menos tenía en ese momento.

—¿Vas a matarme? Oh, Dios mío, ¡vas a matarme! —Exclamó la latina nuevamente, comenzando a perder el aire en una especie de exagerado ataque de pánico.

—¡Eso es estúpido! ¿Para qué te ayudé si quería matarte? —La más pequeña tenía un buen punto para intentar persuadir a la chica. —¿Estás bien? —Le preguntó cuando la vio medio asfixiada.

—No lo sé, creo que tengo asma, ¿se puede tener asma de repente? —Le preguntó con la mano en el pecho y cuando la otra intentó acercarse, volvió a rodear el sillón, escondiéndose detrás de él mientras formaba una cruz con sus dedos.

—¿Sabes qué? No tengo tiempo para esto. —Definitivamente, se había cansado. —Tengo que largarme de aquí ahora, después de haberte salvado el culo, y buscarme otro lugar donde vivir. Otra vez. Así que de nada. —Se dio media vuelta y caminó decidida hacia la salida.

—¡Espere! ¡Señorita… persona…! —Exclamó la morena, intentando llamar la atención de la otra chica sin saber muy bien cómo.

—Rachel. Soy Rachel. —Espetó con agotamiento, deteniéndose a medio camino para volver a mirarla.

—Hola. Santana. —Se presentó con una sonrisa nerviosa pero ya completamente tranquila. —Mira, lo siento, ¿sí? Eres… agradable… para ser… lo que sea que seas. —Le dijo y Rachel hizo una ligera mueca. —Pero es que he tenido la noche más extraña de mi vida así que, ¿podemos hablarlo como… gente normal?

Rachel la miró y suspiró.

—Creo que está bastante claro que no soy normal. —Susurró, apartando la vista.

—¡Genial! Porque la gente normal no ayuda a los extraños. Si fueras normal, probablemente estaría muerta en este momento. —Santana le regaló una sonrisa, aún nerviosa, pero sonrisa al final y volvió a hablar —Te prometo que no se lo diré a nadie, sólo… Dame veinte minutos, sólo veinte minutos y no me volverás a ver nunca, nunca más en tu vida. Por favor.

Rachel la miró un momento, interrogante y se acercó a paso lento a la morena frente a ella.

—Depende. —Le dijo con seriedad. —¿Te gustan los batidos?

(...)

La mitad de la mañana la habían pasado en un pequeño restaurant, cada una con un batido gigante frente a ellas. Santana la había mirado de forma espeluznante durante todo el tiempo hasta que Rachel le pidió que dejara de hacerlo.

Divertida, vio como la latina tomaba una servilleta y sacaba un lápiz de uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta para escribir en ella. Le pasó el papel con la excusa de que algunas cosas eran muy idiotas para decirlas en voz alta y cuando Rachel lo vio, no pudo evitar una carcajada. El papel tenía dos líneas, ambas empezaban con una casilla, como para marcar. La primera decía "soy un alien" y la segunda proclamaba "soy un demonio", era imposible no reírse.

Rachel la miró con la misma expresión divertida de antes y se acomodó en su asiento.

—Eres graciosa —Le comentó, sin borrar su sonrisa. —Y no sé lo que soy. —Terminó de responder, con media sonrisa menos.

Santana la observó y comenzó a hacerle preguntas, más que nada, quería saber que era exactamente lo que le había hecho al tipo de anoche. Lo que era podrían descubrirlo juntas, o eso era lo que la latina quería. Rachel, intentando ordenarse a ella misma, le trató de explicar lo que sucedía, cómo es que terminaba "drenando" a la gente.

La conversación se vio interrumpida por la joven que les llevaba la cuenta. Rachel la miró fijamente y le sonrió.

—¿Sabes? Estoy un poco corta de dinero en este momento —Le dijo mientras se acercaba al papel pero en lugar de tomarlo, tocó la mano de la chica que cambió de actitud de inmediato. —¿Te importaría si vengo otro día y te lo compenso?

Santana, atónita, observó como la chica asentía idiotizada mientras Rachel se levantaba, tomaba sus cosas y caminaba hacia la salida.

—¡¿Qué demonios fue eso?! —Le preguntó mientras la seguía hacia la salida.

Rachel rió de buena gana y le explicó sobre esta otra parte de ella, esta parte persuasiva que era lo que más disfrutaba de lo que sea que fuera. Santana la escuchaba atenta, con su boca semiabierta en señal de asombro y a Rachel le gustaba. Al fin y al cabo, Santana era la primera persona que la conocía, de alguna forma, que conocía lo que ella era y no salía corriendo o terminaba muerta.

—¡Tienes que dejar que me quede contigo! —Chilló la latina, tomando el brazo de Rachel mientras caminaban. —Puedo ayudarte, puedo serte muy útil. También tengo habilidades, yo sé que puedo serte útil. Vengo de Lima Heights Adjacent y sé patear traseros mejor que nadie en 20 manzanas a la redonda. Vamos, déjame ser el Starsky de tu Hutch y todas esas bobadas.

Rachel la mira un momento y ríe otra vez. Estaba a punto de responderle cuando de pronto, sus ojos se encuentran con otro par de hermosos y profundos ojos avellana. La dueña de aquel par caminaba en dirección contraria a ellas y el contacto fue mínimo y extraño, pero la hizo sonreír. No es que fuera ajena al efecto que causaba en las personas, pero esta chica era tan apetecible que, por un momento, sintió que su propio efecto le rebotaba. Sus ojos profundos e hipnotizantes no eran ni un cuarto de su belleza. Poseía una alborotada melena rubia que le daba un aspecto salvaje, sus labios eran rojos y contrastaban brutalmente son su pálida piel. Sonrió de lado un momento y lo dejó pasar. Al final, no era nada nuevo. O eso quiso creer.

Se adentraron en un callejón donde la morena más pequeña había estacionado su viejo auto, mientras la latina continúa intentando convencer a Rachel de que sean una especie de equipo, pero algo la pone en alerta justo antes de llegar a él y al voltearse, ve a una pareja de chicos que se dirigen hacia ella. Santana sigue bromeando hasta que escucha el silencio de su compañera y se gira para ver exactamente lo mismo.

La misma chica rubia de los ojos avellana, caminaba hacia ellas, pero ahora acompañada de un chico asiático, delgado pero de aspecto fuerte. Ambos portaban una sonrisa petulante y Santana retuvo el aire un momento. Ella era buena para los golpes, pero había algo en esa pareja de muchachos que le erizaba la piel.

La chica de ojos avellana mira por un momento al muchacho asiático y le da una señal que Rachel apenas logra percibir, en seguida, el muchacho comienza a silbar una melodía extremadamente aguda que sale en forma de notorias ondas de movimiento por sus labios. El sonido desmaya a Santana de inmediato y deja visiblemente adormecida a Rachel que alcanza a caer sobre los brazos de ambos muchachos.

Una furgoneta aparece a toda velocidad por el estrecho callejón y antes de que Santana pudiera reaccionar, Rachel está adentro de la van que parte a toda velocidad.

La latina se levanta como puede y entre su letargo, saca su teléfono para tomar una foto.

Tal vez los niños y sus teléfonos con cámara no estaban del todo mal.

* * *

**Nota:** Muchas gracias por el recibimiento, por los reviews, follow y favoritos, de verdad. Sólo quería comentarles que los primeros capítulos de la historia serán algo lentos porque en ellos introduciré a la mayoría de los personajes y, por supuesto, Rachel descubrirá lo que realmente es. Sólo pido un poco de paciencia.

Nuevamente, gracias. **_¡Dejen un review!_**


	3. Quinn y el chico doctor

**_Glee no me pertenece. Lost Girl tampoco.  
Todos los derechos a Fox y Ryan Murphy. A Showcase y Michelle Lovretta. Respectivamente._**

* * *

_**Quinn y el chico doctor.**_

—¡Suéltenme! —Chilló Rachel entre la oscuridad de la capucha que tenía sobre la cabeza.

Sus manos estaban atadas a su espalda y dos aún más fuertes la sostenían por sus brazos. Miedo no era precisamente lo que sentía, estaba cabreada. No había sido nada respetuosa la forma en la tomaron y, aunque no lo quisiera reconocer todavía, le preocupaba lo que le habían hecho a Santana.

—¡Suéltenme! —Volvió a chillar e intentó zafarse sin éxito. —¡No saben con quién se están metiendo! —Amenazó y escuchó un par de risas burlonas, junto a algunos comentarios de la misma índole, provenientes de la misma pareja de chicos que la tomó.

Rachel sintió como se detenían por un momento y escuchó un par de puertas abrirse. Según el ruido y la lentitud debían ser un par de grandes y pesadas puertas. Volvieron a jalarla hasta dejarla sentada sobre una silla, aún con sus manos atadas, esta vez detrás del respaldo.

Le quitaron la capucha y parpadeó un par de veces para acostumbrarse a la luz nuevamente. Cuando pudo ver fijo, sin tener que cerrar los ojos una y otra vez, observó a su alrededor: era un enorme lugar, antiguo, de altos techos sostenidos por fuertes pilares. El estilo barroco del lugar la dejó ligeramente anonadada.

Escuchó una voz profunda y giró su cabeza rápidamente para encontrarse con un fornido hombre afroamericano. Su tez era prominentemente oscura y sus ojos de un negro tan profundo como la noche, tanto como su voz. Vestía con un impecable traje blanco que contrastaba con su color de piel y tenía un aspecto pacífico, pero poderoso.

El tipo se presentó como "el Ash", Rachel sólo lo miró confundida. ¿Era algún tipo de iniciación a una secta o algo parecido? Porque eso no lucía para nada como algún lugar en el que haya estado antes.

—Has hecho un gran desastre anoche, lo sabes, ¿no? —Le preguntó el hombre y ella desvió la mirada, sabiendo perfectamente que se refería al hombre del ascensor.

Observó a los dos muchachos a un lado del hombre y su mirada se clavó en la rubia. Se tomó su tiempo para escanearla mientras escuchaba a la misma voz profunda hablarle, pero a ella no le interesaba, estaba bastante entretenida en el curvilíneo cuerpo de la chica.

Era más alta que ella, como casi todo el mundo, vestía un par de jeans negros ajustados con un par de botas con hebillas y una blusa leñadora azul que le quedaba algo grande y caía por uno de sus hombros, dejándolo al descubierto. Su aspecto era femenino pero rudo y despreocupado a la vez. Y era excesivamente atractiva.

—¿A qué clan perteneces? —Volvió a preguntar el hombre al no obtener respuesta.

Rachel lo miró con el ceño fruncido ante la interrupción de sus pensamientos.

—¿Clan? ¿De qué estás hablando? —Le preguntó confundida, y aún cabreada.

El hombre inspiró profundamente, manteniendo su semblante pacífico.

—Vamos, conoces las reglas, sólo nombra tu clan. —Insistió el hombre de forma calmada.

—No sé de qué me estás hablando —Le dijo Rachel, con los dientes apretados, enojada.

El hombre la observó detenidamente y volvió a pasearse a su alrededor.

—Alguien debe hacerse cargo de tu irresponsabilidad —Volvió a hablar el hombre y se acercó nuevamente a la morena. —Esto es sencillo, así que te lo voy a pedir una última vez: nombra a tu clan.

Rachel bufó, exasperada y fulminó al hombre con una mirada cargada de fastidio.

—Amigo, escúchame bien —Comenzó la pequeña morena, al borde de perder la paciencia. —No tengo un puto clan, no sé de qué carajos me estás hablando, no pertenezco a ninguna de tus endemoniadas sectas, ¿está claro?

La actitud de Rachel le sacó una risa nasal a la chica que la había traído hasta ahí, pero decidió ignorarla.

—Creo que de verdad no está fingiendo. —Escuchó como el chico asiático se dirigía a la rubia.

—¿Fingir? ¿Creen que estoy fingiendo? —Preguntó Rachel con incredulidad. —Oh, esto se pone cada vez mejor.

El hombre de color se acercó a paso suave hasta Rachel y se inclinó sobre su rostro, hurgando en su mirada con fascinación.

—Entonces… ¿De verdad no sabes lo que eres? —Preguntó.

—¿Qué es lo que soy? —Preguntó Rachel, ocultando su ansiedad. Buscaba esa respuesta hace años.

Pero el hombre no habló, sólo la observó detenidamente y eso acabó con su paciencia. Con un ágil movimiento, su cabeza dio un certero golpe en la nariz del misterioso hombre que trastabilló hacia atrás. Acto seguido, escuchó un rugido bestial proveniente de la rubia muchacha que corrió hacia ella, con los ojos amarillos y cuatros colmillos afilados saliendo se su boca. La agarró con fuerza de las solapas de su chaqueta, enfurecida.

—¡Olvídense de mí! ¡¿Qué mierda eres tú?! —Preguntó la morena, mirando a la chica con una mezcla de temor y asombro.

La rubia, aún con los ojos encendidos y los colmillos afuera, la tenía agarrada con una mano por el cuello presionándola con tanta fuerza que le estaba cortando el suministro de aire.

De pronto, una armoniosa voz los interrumpió.

—Siento interrumpirlos —Escuchó y quiso voltear pero la mano en su cuello se lo impidió. —La Morrigan insiste en verla.

La rubia muchacha volvió a su estado normal y la soltó, apartándose hasta su antiguo lugar. Rachel la observó un segundo, aún en estado de shock y luego giró ligeramente la cabeza para encontrarse con un delgado muchacho, de piel tan blanca y fina como una porcelana. Vestía un delantal de laboratorio y tenía una expresión absolutamente sumisa en el rostro. Le sonrió, sin saber porqué, y se sintió ligeramente en casa cuando el muchacho le sonrió de vuelta con timidez.

Las puertas a su espalda se abrieron de par en par, devolviéndola a la realidad. Los decididos pasos de una voz sensual se acercaron hasta ella, acechándola por la espalda como una pantera y cuando la rodearon, pudo ver que se trataba de una hermosa mujer, curvilínea y su sexualidad se expelía por cada poro, sin embargo, Rachel devolvió su vista cabreada del hombre afroamericano. Para ella, él tenía todas las respuestas.

—Tú no estás invitada. —Espetó el hombre, con su calma característica.

—Lo sé y eso me hiere —Respondió, con fingido congojo, la mujer a quién el muchacho del delantal blanco había catalogado como "la Morrigan". —Dejémonos de estupideces, me han dicho que el asesinato de alguien fue arrojado no de forma muy limpia a tu territorio anoche y no por alguien de aquí. Sería bueno tener un nuevo jugador en la ciudad.

Rachel frunció el ceño porque estaba completamente perdida.

—Estamos manejándolo. —Escuchó decir a la chica rubia, pero la mujer simplemente la ignoró.

—¿Hola? ¡Sigo aquí! —Exclamó Rachel, excesivamente molesta por la falta de atención.

—Kurt—Habló nuevamente el hombre con su voz profunda y el muchacho que había entrado antes de la Morrigan lo miró de inmediato. Ahora el chico tenía un nombre. —Llévala al laboratorio.

Kurt hizo el amago de dar un paso pero la orden de la Morrigan lo interrumpió.

—¡Agárrala! —Había ordenado la mujer a uno de sus hombres que se encaminó de inmediato en dirección a Rachel.

Volvió a escuchar ese rugido bestial. La rubia muchacha, otra vez con los ojos inyectados de amarillo y sus afilados colmillos afuera, corrió a una velocidad alarmante y, agarrando al tipo de la ropa, lo lanzó hacia el otro extremo del enorme salón donde estaban. Rachel la miró boquiabierta. La chica se veía fuerte y decidida, pero no tanto como para poderse a un tipo del doble de su tamaño, eso no era natural. Cuando la rubia se disponía a hacer lo mismo con el segundo hombre que había venido con la Morrigan, un ronco y poderoso "¡Suficiente!" que salió de la boca del hombre frente a Rachel, los detuvo a todos.

—Kurt tiene que examinar a la muchacha. —Dijo en un tono suave mientras le dirigía una mirada a todos.

El menudo y pálido muchacho se acercó a Rachel y puso su mano sobre su hombro, mirándola con respeto y adoración, algo que nunca había sentido. Se encogió ligeramente en su asiento ante las sensaciones que eso le produjo y se permitió perderse en la misma sensación de familiaridad que la había asechado antes.

—Por favor, ven conmigo. —Le pidió con el mismo respeto con el que la miró y extendió su mano.

Rachel la tomó de inmediato, sin saber porqué sentía plena confianza en aquel muchacho. Sin saber porqué, por fin, sabía que obtendría las respuestas que siempre buscó.

(…)

—Javier, escúchame. Podemos ser muy primos, pero si no me ayudas a localizar esa puta camioneta, vas a perder todas las ganancias del mes y créeme, me fue muy bien con las billeteras de los ricachones. —La voz de la latina retumbaba por toda la vieja casa que suponía era de Rachel.

Se paseaba de un lado a otro con el teléfono mientras amenazaba al muchacho del otro lado de la línea para que la ayudara a encontrar la van en la cual se habían llevado a la pequeña morena.

—Así me gusta. —Sonrió cuando el chico por fin cedió a sus amenazas. —Llámame en cuanto tengas algo, es urgente.

La llamada se cortó y Santana suspiró, mirando nuevamente la imagen que había alcanzado a tomar y donde, claramente, se veía la matrícula de la furgoneta en la que habían metido a Rachel.

No sabía exactamente porqué, pero sentía la necesidad de ayudarla. Era obvio que su pequeña nueva amiga estaba en problemas, como también era obvio que tenía la capacidad para librarse sola de ellos, pero había algo en Santana que le decía que no podía renunciar, que tenía que encontrarla, que de alguna forma, la necesitaba.

Quince minutos después de cortar la llamada y de estar perdida en sus cavilaciones, el divertido timbre de su teléfono la trajo nuevamente a la realidad. Contesto sin pensarlo y mientras sostenía el teléfono entre tu oreja y su hombro, sacó su lápiz del bolsillo de su chaqueta, lista para las indicaciones de Javier.

Sonrió con malicia al tiempo que observaba la dirección en su mano. Sabía que no sería fácil, pero también sabía que nada había podido con Santana López. Nunca.

(…)

El silencio en la pulcra habitación donde se encontraban la tenía algo atontada. Podía sentir las suaves manos del chico apartando su cabello, recorriendo sus hombros, sus brazos y espalda, para luego sentir el ruido del lápiz escribiendo sobre la hoja. Suspiró y balanceó sus piernas de forma infantil, aprovechando que colgaban de la camilla donde estaba sentada y volvió a observar todo a su alrededor.

—¿Qué buscas ahora? —Preguntó con impaciencia cuando sintió como el muchacho se detenía en su espalda por varios minutos, podía sentir su aliento cálido y sus suaves manos escudriñar su piel.

—Marcas de nacimientos, cicatrices, cualquier cosa única o fuera de lo normal. —Respondió el chico, volviendo a anotar sobre la hoja que sostenía como una especie de ficha.

Rachel rió.

—No sé si te has dado cuenta, pero toda yo estoy fuera de lo normal. —Le respondió con sorna.

—Eso es lo que tú crees, porque siempre te has considerado humana, pero dentro de lo que realmente eres, no tienes nada fuera de lo natural. —El muchacho se paseó lentamente por la habitación y rodeó la camilla para encontrarse con el ceño fruncido de Rachel, y sus ojos llenos de una genuina y desesperada curiosidad. —Vístete. —Le ordenó con gentileza.

—¿Qué soy? —Logró soltar luego de un par de segundos, sin poder evitar la necesidad en su voz mientras comenzaba a ponerse toda su ropa otra vez.

—Eres Fae, Rachel. —Kurt le sonrió, inundando su alma de calidez y volvió a hablar —Eres un hada, esa es tu naturaleza, ese es tu verdadero mundo.

Rachel lo observó con incredulidad y dejó escapar una risa burlona que se hizo más débil cuando el rostro del muchacho frente a ella no cambió.

—¿Cómo Tinkerbell? —Preguntó con una mezcla de asombro y confusión. Fue Kurt el que rió esta vez.

—No, Rachel, no como Tinkerbell, esto no tiene nada que ver con "cuentos de hadas" —Comentó divertido, haciendo énfasis en la parte de los cuentos. —Esto más bien tiene que ver con… mitología.

Rachel volvió a fruncir el ceño, estaba entendiendo pero su lógica no la dejaba avanzar.

—Pero… Está bien, soy esta especie… Fae —Rachel hablaba con calma, intentando tranquilizarse y pensar con claridad. —Pero no soy como esa chica, la rubia, ella… ¿qué es ella?

Kurt la miró por un momento y cruzó uno de sus brazos por su cintura para apoyar el codo del otro sobre él y su barbilla sobre su puño cerrado.

Decidió ignorar la pregunta sobre la muchacha rubia con quien no tenía una buena convivencia.

—Verás, tu naturaleza es Fae, pero dentro de tu naturaleza existen distintas especies, y eso es lo que los hace a todos diferentes, ¿comprendes? —Kurt alzó sus cejas y vio como el rostro de Rachel se relajaba, al parecer, comenzaba a entender todo.

—¿Y qué especie de Fae soy? —Pregunto ansiosa, no podía esperar para tener respuesta.

—Eres una súcubo. —La solemnidad en la voz de Kurt la hipnotizó por un momento, un momento en el que de verdad sintió que no era una abominación.

—¿Y por eso mato a las personas? —Susurró con debilidad, volviendo a recordar todas las atrocidades que había hecho a lo largo de los años.

—No, tú matas personas porque no te sabes controlar. —Kurt habló con seguridad, intentando que Rachel se enfocara en entender y aceptar. —Los Fae son seres superiores que se alimentan de humanos, todos se alimentan de una forma distinta. Tú lo haces de energía sexual.

Los grandes ojos marrones de Rachel no se apartaban de los sutiles movimientos del pálido muchacho, escuchaba con atención y luego procesaba mil veces las palabras, la enunciación, el significado. No le costaba entender, porque en cuanto escuchaba las explicaciones de Kurt, sentía que todo estaba en el lugar correcto, que nada estaba mal con ella, pero le costaba aceptar. Cada nueva respuesta que tanto buscó, venía con una nueva duda. Sentía que no tendría vida suficiente para obtenerlo todo. Eso creía.

—¿Y tú qué especie eres? —Preguntó la morena con su tanque de curiosidad al máximo nuevamente.

Kurt le sonrió.

—Soy de la especie doctor humano sediento de curiosidad científica. —Le respondió y por primera vez pudo ver una sonrisa sincera en Rachel.

—Tienes que ayudarme a salir de aquí. —Espetó Rachel de repente y la expresión en el rostro de Kurt cambió.

—Rachel, yo… —Kurt se alejó unos pasos, era la primera vez que examinaba a una súcubo y no sabía muy bien como influía la determinación en su carácter y en sus habilidades.

Justo cuando la mano de Rachel estaba a punto de entrar en contacto con su mejilla, las puertas del enorme lugar se abrieron, dejando entrar a una rubia con un par de esposas en la mano.

—Justo a tiempo para la fiesta. —Dijo con una sonrisa burlona y antes de que Rachel pudiera reaccionar, tenía ambas manos esposadas detrás de su espalda. Otra vez.

—¿A dónde me llevas? —Espetó la morena algo alterada… y fastidiada.

—A pelear. —Respondió secamente la rubia. —Llegó la hora de demostrar de que estás hecha, súcubo.

El rostro de Kurt palideció aún más, si eso era posible, y sin pensarlo se cruzó en el camino de ambas chicas.

—¡Quinn! —Exclamó el muchacho y Rachel observó a la rubia chica por un momento. Ahora ella también tenía un nombre. Un lindo nombre. —No puede luchar así, ni siquiera ha tenido el entrenamiento apropiado.

La súplica en la voz de Kurt la distrajo de su recorrido por el esculpido rostro de la muchacha que la sostenía.

—Lo siento, Kurt. Son órdenes del Ash, sabes que no podemos hacer nada. Rachel tendrá que luchar así. —Le respondió con firmeza al tiempo que lo esquivaba para seguir su camino.

Rachel giró su cabeza lo que más pudo mientras Quinn la forzaba a caminar y se encontró con los azules ojos del muchacho, su mirada llena de temor y piedad le estremecieron el cuerpo cuando una ligera ola de temor la recorrió.

Intentó zafarse del agarre de la rubia que la sostenía con fuerza pero era inútil, esa chica era doblemente más fuerte que ella y su aroma le embriagaba todos los sentidos, haciéndole perder levemente la cordura.

¿Qué era esa muchacha y por qué tenía ese tenue poder sobre ella? Más importante aún, ¿para dónde la llevaba?

No tenía idea, y aún tenía muchas dudas que resolver. Pero si ahora querían que luchara, lo iba a hacer, no sería la primera vez en su vida que tendría que pelear para sobrevivir.

* * *

******Nota:** Bien, alguien me pidió los capítulos más largos así que lo intenté con este, díganme que les parece, si están bien así o los quieren más largos o más cortos.

Para el invitado/anónimo que me pidió incluir a un personaje como Lauren, bueno, en este capítulo tuviste tu respuesta. A mí me agrada mucho Lauren pero no quiero triángulo amoroso como el Lost Girl porque el fanfic es Faberry, por lo tanto, tomaré la conexión emocional que hay en los personajes originales, para decantarla en la relación Hummelberry. Espero llevarlo bien para no decepcionarte.

Me alegra mucho saber que, a quienes conocen Lost Girl, les agradó Santana como Kenzi, creo que no había nadie mejor para ese lugar.

En fin, les agradezco muchísimo a quienes comentan, de verdad, motiva un montón leer aunque sea un pequeño comentario diciendo que les gustó, que quieren más o pidiendo algo. Estoy completamente abierta a las sugerencias.

Gracias por leer. _**¡Dejen un review!**_


	4. Libertad

**_Glee no me pertenece. Lost Girl tampoco.  
Todos los derechos a Fox y Ryan Murphy. A Showcase y Michelle Lovretta. Respectivamente._**

* * *

_**Libertad.**_

La oscuridad del pasillo por el cual esa tal Quinn la llevaba comenzaba a angustiarla, parecía que nunca iba a terminar. A lo lejos escuchaba vítores, gritos, abucheos; un sinfín de ruidos extraños provenientes de una gran multitud. Jadeó cuando el miedo le recorrió la espina dorsal y se detuvo bruscamente, haciendo que Quinn chocara contra su espalda y gruñera molesta.

—Muévete. —Fue la seca orden de la rubia que volvió a empujarla para que continuara caminando.

¿Cómo era posible que alguien tan lindo fuera tan idiota? Inmensamente idiota. Ese pensamiento distrajo a Rachel de su temor, sólo por un momento.

Siguió caminando, más bien, siendo obligada a caminar, mientras su mente preparaba a su cuerpo para lo que sea que estuviera a punto de ocurrir. Rememoró todas aquellas ocasiones en las que se había librado del peligro, de una u otra forma, y se sintió más tranquila, tranquilidad que se esfumó cuando los ruidos se escucharon con absoluta claridad, con tanta claridad que la ensordecieron. Habían llegado.

Quinn empujó una pesada puerta de madera que dio paso a un rústico y amplio lugar, al parecer, se encontraban en alguna parte previa al gran escenario donde "tendría que luchar". En cuanto la rubia, que no había cedido en la fuerza de su agarre, la liberó de las esposas, Rachel caminó en dirección al ruido de la muchedumbre, dispuesta a enfrentar lo que sea que le esperara al doblar la esquina.

Pero algo la detuvo.

Se sorprendió cuando sintió el suave agarre de la mano de Quinn en su muñeca, no porque la estuviera deteniendo, sino por la suavidad con la que lo hacía. Tal vez la chica sí podía ser amable.

—Bésame. —Le escuchó decir y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par.

El ceño de Rachel se frunció y su boca se abrió y se cerró varias veces para decir algo que nunca logró salir, hasta que volvió a recuperar la compostura.

—¡No! —Exclamó por fin. —¿Por qué tendría que besarte? —Preguntó a la defensiva.

La expresión neutral en el rostro de Quinn la confundía, pero más la confundía la expresión de preocupación en sus ojos. Genuina preocupación.

—Escúchame, Rachel. —Habló Quinn, tomándola por los hombros. —No tienes idea de lo que te espera en esa arena, todos los fae tienen un entrenamiento previo para pasar esto y tú estás aquí, sin haberlo tenido, y tendrás que luchar sí o sí, o te matarán. —La voz de Quinn nunca perdió su firmeza, pero sus ojos denotaban otra cosa, otra cosa que tenía a Rachel perpleja. —Así que bésame y toma todo lo que necesites, tienes que estar lo suficientemente fuerte.

Rachel se paralizó. ¿Quinn quería que la drenara? Ni loca, se había prometido que no más crímenes, no más desde que ese muchacho, Kurt, le había dicho que había una forma de evitarlo.

—Te voy a matar. —Susurró Rachel, insegura, y sintió como sus manos temblaban.

—No lo harás. —Quinn tomó el rostro de la morena entre sus manos, escudriñando su alma a través de sus ojos y la besó.

Rachel jadeó en el beso. Primero, sintiendo de forma humana: la suavidad de los labios de Quinn, el sabor a té helado de durazno que desprendía su aliento, la calidez de sus manos en su rostro. Luego, de forma fae: La posesividad de lo que sea que fuera la rubia, la necesidad que le provocaba y, finalmente, lo poderosa que comenzaba a sentirse a base de su deseo.

Apartó las manos de Quinn con un azote de sus brazos y la tomó por la solapa de la blusa, embriagada por la sensación y el placer, y la estampó bruscamente contra la pared de madera. Perdió sus dedos entre su corto y desordenado cabello, jalándola hacia ella sin piedad mientras en el beso aspiraba su aliento, extrayendo toda la energía sexual que podía obtener, toda la energía sexual que se creaba entre ellas.

De pronto, un gruñido profundo, lleno de molestia, y un par de manos fuertes la detuvieron, alejándola varios pasos con brusquedad. Pero a Rachel no le importó, se sentía invencible.

—¡Wow! ¡¿Sentiste eso?! —Exclamó extasiada, mirando a Quinn que se retorcía ligeramente y luego apoyaba sus manos en sus rodillas. Se hubiese preocupado, pero la sensación que recorría su cuerpo era demasiado abrumadora. —¡Fue como tener todo el cuatro de Julio en mi boca!

Quinn asintió, ya completamente recuperada, o eso era lo que aparentaba, y luego tomó a Rachel de los hombros otra vez.

—Enfócate, Rachel. —Su tono seco y firme había vuelto.

—Nunca nadie me había detenido. —Susurró Rachel, de pronto, dándose cuenta de que Quinn lo había hecho.

—Eso es porque siempre te has alimentado de seres inferiores, de humanos. —Informó Quinn con la solemnidad de una enciclopedia. —Pero eso ahora mismo no importa, importa que debes luchar, mantenerte con vida cueste lo que cueste, ¿está claro?

Rachel asintió, volviendo a preocuparse.

—Mira —Continuó la rubia. —Vas a luchar con Infrafaes, son los tipos de fae que por su aspecto físico no pueden mezclarse fácilmente en el mundo humano como nosotros, por lo tanto se mantienen escondidos. —Explicó Quinn mientras Rachel la observaba con una mezcla de atención y fascinación. —Son fuertes, muy fuertes. Posiblemente, del doble o triple de tu tamaño, pero esa es una ventaja. Que seas más pequeña hace que seas más ágil, pero eso ellos no lo saben y te van a subestimar. Aprovéchalo.

Rachel volvió a asentir, de alguna forma, la seguridad en las palabras de Quinn le dieron confianza y coraje. Le sonrió ligeramente, como si quisiera darle esa sonrisa pero sin saber si la rubia la recibiría de forma amable. Al final, sólo se limitó a asentir una vez más, respirar hondo y darse la vuelta para caminar hacia la arena que la esperaba.

Quinn la guio con su mano en la parte baja de su espalda y cuando apareció por uno de los costados, los vítores y abucheos del público se hicieron incesantes. Respiró hondo una vez más y lo último que escuchó por parte de Quinn fue un suave susurro: _"Mantente con vida."_

De pronto, un solo gesto del Ash, aquel hombre afroamericano poderoso y pacífico, detuvo los ruidos de la gente que estaba ubicada en una especie de altillo que rodeaba toda la arena. Tenía todas las miradas encima, pero eso no era nada nuevo.

Lo que fue nuevo, fue aquel monstruo que vio aparecer. Lo miró, horrorizada por un momento, pero sin dejar que el temor saliera por sus poros, ni se reflejara en su rostro. Apretó su mandíbula y recorrió al gigante frente a ella. Quinn tenía razón, era dos o tres veces su tamaño, tanto de alto como de ancho. Musculoso, con grietas y cicatrices en su piel; tenía los ojos desproporcionados en tamaño y forma, y de su mandíbula inferior salían dos enormes colmillos, como los de un jabalí. Caminaba de un lado a otro por el sector de la arena que le correspondía, vestía un taparrabos, unas pesadas botas de cuero y un cinto que cruzaba en diagonal su abdomen, desde uno de sus hombros. También portaba una especie de machete que azotaba al aire mientras la miraba con… ¿hambre? Esa sensación hizo que Rachel tragara saliva con dificultad.

—A tu derecha tienes tus armas —Le informó el Ash, de repente, con esa voz profunda y rasposa, sacándola de su análisis. —Pero sólo puedes elegir una de ellas para luchar. Escoge sabiamente.

Rachel observó de inmediato a su derecha y vio un panel de madera con una cantidad enorme de armas, todas sostenidas por una cinta de cuero clavada a él. Miró detenidamente el panel durante unos segundos y luego tomó una pareja de dagas que se encontraban juntas. Era cierto, eran el arma más pequeña, pero ella también era pequeña. Y cuanto más pequeña, más la subestimaría el monstruo.

"_Aprovéchalo"_ la voz de Quinn susurró en su cabeza e inspiró antes de dar un paso hacia adelante. Aceptando el reto de batalla.

(…)

—Bien, bien. Ya estás aquí. Concéntrate, López. —La latina se daba fuerzas de la nada con su dramático monólogo mientras caminaba a paso apresurado para no estar a la vista de nadie.

La verdad, es que estuvo observando todo durante media hora. Los autos que entraban, la clase de gente que pasaba por el lugar, la que entraba en él y por fin, pudo reconocer su primer objetivo.

En la entrada del espacioso lugar había un guardia que permitía entrar sólo a cierto grupo de gente, todos con enormes y potentes autos, con el aspecto de estar blindados, así que en cuanto divisó uno más de esos, corrió hasta él al verlo detenido junto al guardia y se colgó en la parte de abajo del vehículo. Riesgoso, lo sabía, pero no para ella que lo venía haciendo desde los 13 años.

Exitosamente, el vehículo se detuvo y ella, con una paciencia que pocas veces la caracterizaba, esperó a que el terreno se despejara. Una vez que dejó de oír pasos y la puerta que antes se había abierto, se cerró, se dejó caer sobre el pavimento y rodó hasta quedar fuera del vehículo. Se levantó como un resorte, sacudiendo su ropa y se perdió rápidamente detrás del galpón.

Y ahí estaba ahora, buscando una entrada alternativa, sabía que debía haber algo en algún lugar y no tardó demasiado en encontrarlo. Movió un par de trozos de madera, otras cosas que parecían tener vida propia, un par de latas y, ¡violá! Una entrada. Observó un momento hacia adentro y suspiró.

—Que no hayan ratas, Dios mío, que no hayan ratas. —Suplicó, mirando hacia el cielo, antes de sacudir su cuerpo con asco y disponerse a entrar.

(…)

Una estocada fallida del machete. Otra más. Dos, tres, cuatro. Perdió el equilibrio y cayó sobre su espalda pero con un impulso de sus tonificadas piernas volvió a ponerse de pie. Tentó al monstruo nuevamente y cuando éste se abalanzó sobre ella, su pequeño cuerpo se abrió paso entre las enormes piernas del infrafae que confundido, no vio venir las puñaladas de las dagas en su espalda.

Gimió de dolor cuando Rachel clavó las dagas una vez más y cayó de espaldas cuando se las quitó. Rachel se paró sobre él, con sus pies a los costados de su torso y se inclinó para mirarlo, debilitado. El abominable monstruo sacó la lengua, una lengua de réptil, larga, babosa y desagradable, como si quisiera lamerla, y en ese instante, la morena recordó que esto era morir o ser muerta.

Con un delicado, elegante y casi imperceptible movimiento, cortó la lengua de su oponente, dándose como vencedora.

Los vítores volvieron solos, sin abucheos, sin burlas ni malas palabras. Sólo vítores.

Sonrió, satisfecha, mientras veía como el monstruo se volvía polvo. Se paseó soberbia por la arena, dejándose llevar por las alabanzas del público y no vio ni escucho venir a su segundo oponente.

Un ser alto, muy alto, de piel blanquecina como la leche, calvo y de dedos huesudos y largos; muy parecido a Lord Voldemort sólo que algo más fantasmagórico y con nariz. Se le acercó y le rozó el hombro. Rachel, asustada, se giró y no tuvo tiempo a reaccionar cuando los largos y terroríficos dedos del infrafae se ubicaron a los costados de su rostro.

De pronto, la pesadez en sus ojos se apoderó de ella de forma pasiva pero rápida. Tenía tanto sueño que no demoró en entregarse a la sensación que le provocaba aquel ser. Cerró sus ojos y, de pronto, ya no estaba en la arena, ya no era oscuro ni temible. Ahora era un bosque, iluminado, de agradable olor. Sonrió y miró a su alrededor donde pudo ver a un sonriente anciano sentado en un sillón. Era extraño aquello, pero no para ella, todo estaba bien en ese lugar.

—Toma asiento, hija. —Dijo el hombre con una voz agradable, como la que usan para contarte un cuento.

Rachel lo miró y se acercó al sillón que le indicaba el anciano.

—Yo conozco tu dolor y tu culpa. —Le dijo, mientras ponía a calentar un poco de té. O eso creía Rachel. —Conozco tus crímenes y lo que ellos han causado en ti.

La morena lo miró fijamente mientras sentía como hurgaba su alma, mirando en su interior, descifrando todos sus temores, develando todos sus pecados. Se encogió ligeramente, sin entender muy bien, pero aún en esa sensación de comodidad.

—¿De qué hablas? —Le preguntó, finalmente. El anciano sonrió.

—De tus muertos, Rachel. —Le contestó con una sonrisa más amplia, sonrisa que acompañada de esa frase se veía bastante maquiavélica. —Mira hacia allá. —Le pidió el viejo hombre, indicándole detrás del sillón donde la morena estaba sentada.

Rachel giró su cabeza lentamente y pudo ver camillas de morgue apareciendo. Una tras otra. Sobre cada una de ellas había una bolsa forense, de aquellas donde ponen los cuerpos sin vida.

Jadeó. Sabía perfectamente lo que eso era.

—Sabes quienes son, ¿verdad? —Preguntó el hombre, en el mismo tono armonioso de siempre.

—¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? —Preguntó la morena. La sensación de paz se estaba disipando de a poco y era reemplazada por desesperación.

—Esos son tus muertos, Rachel. Esas son todas las personas inocentes a las que has asesinado. Esas son todas las personas que han muerto por tu egoísmo. Este es todo el dolor que tú has causado. —El anciano la miró con ternura, como si lo que estuviera diciendo fueran palabras reconfortantes.

La pequeña morena, ya aterrorizada por las emociones, lo miró de forma suplicante. Lo único que quería era que desapareciera todo eso.

—El mundo estaría mejor sin ti, pequeña. Habría justicia por las muertes que cometiste y tú liberarías toda esa carga que llevas sobre los hombros. —El anciano, con el mismo semblante pacífico, tomó la tetera que estaba hirviendo y sirvió su contenido en una taza. Era desagradable, como mucoso. —Sólo debes… beber.

Rachel observó la taza extendida hacia ella, luego miró al anciano y, por último, miró una vez más los cuerpos que estaban a su espalda. Se inclinó hacia la taza pero algo la distrajo de pronto. Una voz. Una voz conocida que gritaba su nombre.

"¡RACHEL!" Se escuchaba a lo lejos, con angustia. "¡RACHEL, REACCIONA!" Volvió a escuchar y el ambiente a su alrededor se perturbaba cuando la voz resonaba en todo el lugar. ¿De dónde venía?

El anciano insistió, acercando la taza con vehemencia hacia Rachel pero ésta la alejó.

—¡BEBE! —Gritó el anciano, perdiendo la paciencia.

Rachel se levantó al escuchar el grito con más claridad y se alejó del hombre.

—No, no quiero. —Espetó con inseguridad ante lo que el hombre volvió a insistir, pero otra vez, un grito los interrumpió. —¿Santana? —Preguntó la morena más pequeña, pero no hubo respuesta.

—No hay nadie aquí, Rachel. Sólo debes beber. —La sonrisa maligna del hombre y un nuevo grito, más cercano y angustiado esta vez, la hicieron reaccionar por fin.

Golpeó la taza de las manos del hombre y lo miró furiosa.

—¡No hay nada que beber! —Gritó y de pronto, todo a su alrededor desapareció.

Estaba otra vez en la arena. El público estaba en silencio y Santana seguía gritando. Abrió los ojos de golpe y el infrafae que la sostenía del rostro también lo hizo. Los ojos de Rachel se iluminaron de un fuerte color azul, característico de las fae de su especie, y el pánico se dibujó en su enemigo que quitó sus manos y retrocedió.

—¡Rachel! —Escuchó decir a Santana y se giró de inmediato al lugar de donde provenía el grito.

Una especie de guardia fae la tenía sostenida por los brazos y ver a la latina tan angustiada pero luchadora a la vez, le llenó el pecho de orgullo y amor. Una sensación extraña que la embriagó de fuerza.

—¡Ella es mía! —Exclamó con poder en su voz y Santana fue liberada de inmediato, corriendo a su lado.

Rachel se centró nuevamente en el horripilante ser que casi había acabado con su vida. Con sus ojos encendidos y su mandíbula apretada lo miró fijamente, viendo como el monstruo poco a poco caía de rodillas, como si su mirada le quemara. Así, sin darse cuenta de cómo exactamente, el segundo infrafae terminó como polvo en la arena, igual que el anterior. Y esta vez, ella realmente había vencido.

—¡Felicidades! —La voz del Ash irrumpió entre el jolgorio de la multitud. —Ahora, súcubo. Debes elegir un lado. ¿Serás Fae de la Luz? ¿O Fae de la Oscuridad? —Ni el hombre, ni el público podían contener la ansiedad.

Rachel, aún de pie en el centro de la arena, miró a su alrededor y sonrió con suficiencia.

—Elijo… —Dijo con voz potente y una postura segura. —¡A ninguno!

La multitud jadeó, sorprendida. Y el Ash, por una milésima de segundo, perdió su aspecto pacífico bajo la atenta mirada soberbia de la pequeña morena.

Entre todos los murmullos, divisó el rostro de Quinn, muy cerca del Ash, y la ligera sonrisa que vio dibujada en su rostro le dio el valor para continuar.

—¡No quiero un lado, soy libre! —Gritó con una sonrisa maliciosa y alzo sus cejas de forma desafiante, mirando nuevamente al hombre afroamericano.

El mensaje había sido entregado. Rachel Berry ya no sería más presa de nadie y nadie sería su presa.

Tenía con ella una amiga, una persona con la cual podía contar en todo momento. Sí, porque a Santana no le importó lo peligroso que podía ser, la buscó hasta encontrarla y la salvó. Y eso para ella, era una amiga, una que nunca le iba a fallar.

Y por otro lado, tenía respuestas. Al menos las que siempre buscó.

No dejaría que nada ni nadie la esclavizaran o la atemorizaran jamás. Y aún más importante: No dejaría que nadie, nunca, le diga qué hacer.

Y así, libre por fin, tomó a Santana de un brazo y salieron de ese lugar.

* * *

**Nota:** Siento muchísimo la tardanza, he tenido unos días muy ajetreados que no me permitieron escribir, ¡pero ya está! Aquí les dejé el capítulo que es un poco flojo, pero necesario para la continuidad. Ya desde el próximo les traeré más interacción entre las chicas.

Tengo una pregunta: ¿Le gustaría Brittana en este fanfic? Brittany aparecerá de todas formas, tengo algo apartado especialmente para ella ya que es uno de mis personajes favoritos, pero me gustaría saber si les gustaría que estuviera con San, como en la mayoría de las historias. Háganme saber sobre esto, ¿vale?

En fin, gracias a los que comentan y, a los que leen y no lo hacen, también. Espero que les vaya gustando la historia.

Gracias por su apoyo. _**¡Dejen un review!**_


	5. Aviso y disculpas

Bueno chicas, lamento decirles que no continuaré esta historia.

Las razones son varias pero creo más que nada, que no sirvo para esto y por otra parte, que no va a ningún lado. Así que me disculpo con las personas que la seguían y a quienes dejaré colgadas, espero sepan disculparme.

Gracias por el apoyo.


End file.
